Research operations, such as surveying, drilling, testing, and computational simulations, are typically performed to help locate and extract valuable hydrocarbon resources. The information developed during such research operations may be used to assess geological formations, and to locate the desired subterranean assets.
Seismic data are routinely and effectively used to estimate the structure of reservoir bodies. Processing of seismic data produces “seismic attributes” which may be effectively used to interpret the underlying geological structure. Typically, seismic attributes may be considered mathematical transformations on seismic data, and may include, for example, acoustic impedance, and velocity, reflection heterogeneity and instantaneous frequency, depth, dip angle, and azimuth angle. Conventional methods and systems for simulation and analysis of geological structures using seismic attributes, include those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,368 issued to Nickel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,786 issued to Sonneland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,370 issued to Sonneland et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,619 issued to Hoskins et al., which patents are hereby incorporated by reference. Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional techniques, there is room for improvement.